Give me back my holiday
by ilsefutbolista
Summary: A Callanna Christmas story. What I had hoped would've happend after this year Christmas episode.


**A/N: A Callanna Christmas story. Hope you like it. A part is a bit M rated, but not really graphic. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. The first part is a bit of a spoiler of what happened in the last episode of NCISLA.  
**

**I do not own NCISLA or the characters.**

* * *

"You know, I think I'm, uh, I'm gonna look for Anna," Callen admitted to Sam after they had finished the case and were wrapping up at the crime scene. Deeks and Kensi had already left.

"That's good," Sam replied.

"As much as it pains me to admit that you may have been right, I'm not sure that I gave her a fair shot. I alos think that Michelle be glad would be glad that you're happy."

"I think so."

"You know this is difficult for me, right?"

"Yeah," Sam acknowledged, he knew how much his partner hated these kinds of talks.

"These little private talks."

"I know."

"Yeah. Like this whole day has been difficult, frankly," Callen said as they walked off the crime scene.

"I know."

"Mm-hmm. Ah."

"We didn't drive the Hellcat here," Sam stated.

"No, we didn't."

Sam let out a deep sigh. "Everybody left."

"Yes, they did."

"Think all these guns would make the Uber driver uncomfortable?" Sam said as he pulled out his phone.

Callen looked down at his rifle. "We're gonna find out."

Sam called for an Uber driver and they waited just a bit down the street from the crime scene for the Uber. They had taken their vests off but still had their weapons on. A few minutes later the Uber driver pulled up. He looked a bit shocked when he saw that it were Callen and Sam that had called for an Uber. Sam and Callen got into the backseat and the driver looked at them a bit terrified as he drove to their destination. Callen and Sam could tell that it was all making him a bit uncomfortable. They were dropped off at the marina near the boatshed. They went into the boatshed and put their weapons and vest in a bag before they walked back to the office. They dropped their stuff off at the office and Sam dropped Callen off at home. They finally could enjoy a bit of the weekend before getting back to work on Monday. They only had to work Monday and Tuesday and then they would be off until the new year.

..

Luckily the next two days at work went by relatively calm, they all caught up on some paperwork before the holidays. Tuesday, after the work day was over, they had a Christmas party at work. There was some Christmas music playing and in the main room of the office stood a table with drinks and snacks. They were just having fun and chatting amongst each other. Around 10pm they all left and went home.

"Happy holidays guys and see you in the new year," Nell said as they started to leave.

Callen and Sam were the last ones to leave.

"You sure you don't wanna come over for Christmas?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm good. You should spend time with your kids while they're in town. I'm good."

"Well, if you change your mind, my door's always open."

"I know, thanks. I'll see you in the new year."

"See you partner."

They gave each other a hand clap before they each went home. Callen walked up the stairs to his apartment and opened his front door. He closed it behind him and tossed the keys on the table. He put the lights on in his apartment. He grabbed himself a drink and sat down on the couch to watch a bit of TV before he would go to get some sleep. He had just turned on the TV when there was a knock on the door. Wondering who it was he got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Hand on his gun he opened it. To his surprise he saw the person who he had never expected to show up at his door.

"Hi Callen."

"Anna," Callen spoke surprised.

"Hi."

They both stood there for a minute, not sure what to say or do. Anna had thought about this moment for a while. She had been in LA for about a week now and she had found out where Callen lived. She had watched him from afar for a few days, not sure what to do. But when she saw him come home tonight she mustered up all her courage and knocked on his door.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this," Anna spoke after a minute.

"No, it's okay. It's okay."

Callen just stood there perplexed, not sure how to act. Sure he had told Sam that he would go look for Anna, he just didn't expect her to show up at his doorstep a few days later.

"Can I come in?" Anna asked.

"Yeah sure, come on in," Callen spoke, getting out of the momentarily trance.

Anna walked into the apartment and Callen closed the door.

"Well, you at least have more furniture here than at your old house."

"Yeah, I guess it was time to buy some furniture."

Anna turned around to face Callen and they looked at each other for a few moments.

"I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing back in LA, if I may ask," Callen spoke after a while.

Anna looked him in the eye, not sure what to say at this moment. "I, uh….. I figured it was time for me to come home."

"Why now? You said to me in Cuba that you couldn't come back, not after you became a fugitive."

"I know I said that and it's true. My face was all over the news. I couldn't go back. But after spending all this time underground and hidden I figured it was perhaps safe to come back. I needed to see you, to explain why I did what I did."

"I know why you did what you did, you did it to get my father back, and I'm forever grateful for that," Callen spoke sincerely.

"I just wish I would've been upfront about this. But I know if I told you, you would've stopped me or you would've joined me and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you throw your life away."

"But instead you risked your own life and career," Callen yelled a bit. "I could've helped you Anna," he continued a bit calmer.

"I know and I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you but it was something that I needed to do if I was going to get through with this. But I don't regret doing this, getting your father back, making sure you had some more time with your father. I heard he passed away a little later, I'm so sorry for that."

Callen just looked at her not sure what to say, she was back here in LA, back in his life. Finally he had the chance to thank her and ask her why she did what she did and why she was back now but couldn't have come back with him then. He had missed so much time with her, ever since she was gone from his life he realized how much he had missed her and how much he wanted her in his life. He was going to look for Anna, but he had no idea what would happen when he saw her again, let alone when she showed up at his door like this. He wanted to say so much to her but he had no idea how he should say it to her. He figured that when he had found her he would've had some time to think about what to say to her, but she kinda surprised him and he wasn't sure what to say.

Anna watched as Callen just looked at her. Maybe he didn't want her in his life anymore, maybe coming back here was a mistake. Maybe he had moved on and had forgotten about her.

"Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you, see how you were doing. I should get going."

Anna started to make her way towards the door. Callen needed to act fast, he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life again. He wasn't going to lose her again.

"Anna, wait," Callen spoke as he walked up to her and took her arm. He turned her around to face him.

He didn't know what was coming over him but he moved closer to her and he crashed his lips down on hers. Anna was surprised at first but after a few seconds she pulled herself closer to Callen and wrapped her arms around his neck as Callen's went around her waist. Just the way he was kissing her made Anna weak in the knees. She had missed him so much, missed kissing him like this. And from the feel of it, so had he. Callen deepened the kiss and held her tight in his arms. He was never letting go of her, not again.

After a few minutes Callen pulled his lips away from her and looked her deep in the eye. Anna whimpered at the loss of his lips, they felt heavenly against her lips. She looked Callen in the eye. She had never seen his eyes like this. They were even bluer and it was like they were staring right into her soul.

"I don't want you to go, I want you here in my life," Callen admitted.

"But what about…"

"We'll figure something out, I'm not letting you go again. I need you in my life." Callen looked her deep in the eye. It scared him a bit what he was feeling right now but all his feelings for Anna came back up again. He wasn't sure what this was, but he knew he wanted Anna in his life. He felt scared and he wasn't sure what about to say next but it felt to him like he needed to say it to her, so she knew he really wanted her back "I…" Callen stammered. He was never good at finding his words at a moment like this. "I think I love you," Callen admitted.

Anna looked at him as Callen said those words. She never expected to hear them coming from his mouth, she had longed for those words so long. He finally admitted how he felt about her and it was wonderful. Anna knew she had loved him for so long, that's why she went after his father. He knew how much his father meant to Callen. She just hated that she had to do it this way but she got Callen's father back and now she was back in Callen's apartment and he wanted her to stay no less!

"I think I love you too," Anna replied with a smile.

With a smile on his face Callen kissed Anna again. He had finally admitted how he felt about her, he was scared to do it but it felt right to say it at this moment. He didn't want Anna to leave again. He needed her in life and he had to tell her how he really felt about her and luckily she loved him too. Perhaps this would be a second chance for them.

Callen deepened the kiss and pulled Anna even closer to him. Anna's hand were roaming through his hair as Callen parted her mouth and let his tongue slip inside. Callen moved to take her jacket off.

"Hmmm," Anna moaned against his lips.

It felt so wonderful to kiss him again. Now she was sure she had made the right choice about coming back to LA, back to Callen. She had missed him terribly the last year, ever since the whole thing with her shooting started. But she had to push him away if she was going to finish what she started. It was so hard for her to stay behind in Cuba and not go back home with Callen. She couldn't come back. But over time she had realized how much she had missed Callen and how much she needed him in his life. She didn't know where they would go from here but she just knew that she wanted to be in Callen's life again and luckily he wanted her in his life as well.

Anna felt Callen cup her bottom and he lifted her up. Automatically Anna wrapped her legs around his waist. It surprised him how at ease he was with her again, it was like she never left. Callen held her tight as he walked them towards the bed. He gently put Anna on the bed and lay down on top of her. His lips never left hers during all of this. Anna felt like her body was on fire and Callen had hardly done anything. All the feelings she had pent up for him were coming back up. Anna knew that this was right, that they both wanted this right now.

Callen moved his hands up from her waist, going underneath her shirt. Anna moaned against his lips as she felt his bare hands on her skin. They felt so wonderful, he was setting her skin on fire. Callen moved his hands up higher and took her shirt up with them. He momentarily stopped kissing her so he could take her shirt off but their lips were quickly reunited. It felt just like that moment about two years ago, when they were at his house, lying in front of the fireplace. Oh he really hoped they wouldn't get interrupted again. But giving it was Christmas eve, everyone was probably busy with their families.

Anna's hands moved in between them and started undoing the buttons of Callen's shirt. She was getting impatient to feel the abs in his chest. He wasn't obviously muscular but he was still in very good shape. Once she had freed all the buttons she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it somewhere on the ground. Callen's lips left hers and they went down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She felt herself getting more and more aroused by the minute. His stubble felt delicious against her skin as he kissed her. She wanted to have him, and she wanted to have him now! She took the upper hand and turned them around so she was on top. Callen was surprised by her actions but the sight before him was oh so wonderful.

Anna made quick work of the rest of her clothes and took Callen's remaining clothes off as well. She didn't want to wait one more second. Callen was surprised by her actions when she sank down on him but she felt oh so wonderful. This felt so right at the moment. Within minutes they were both going at it hard and fast, both craving a release. This was the first time they were doing this but there was no awkwardness whatsoever, just two people who loved each other making love. Callen wanted to turn them around but Anna stopped him.

"Please, let me. You can have your way later," Anna told him.

Callen beamed with excited that they would go again later, he really loved the way she felt. He never wanted to stop doing this. Just the way Anna spoke those words made him even more aroused. She looked so beautiful right now and he just fell in love with her more. He was so glad she was back in his life again and he was making love to her nonetheless. This is how he wanted his life to be for the coming years, together with the woman he loved, spending the holidays with her. He had never cared much about the holidays but with Anna now back in his life he was looking forward to the holidays.

Callen was shocked out of his thoughts went Anna moved on him in her own special way that made his toes curl.

"Oh god Anna," Callen moaned. "You feel amazing."

"I know right, you feel amazing too. I don't want to stop," Anna moaned.

Anna bent down to she could kiss Callen but she never stopped moving.

"Just think about how good it'll feel when I have my way with you," Callen whispered seductively in her ear.

Just the sound of his voice like that was enough to make her reach her peak and he followed not much later.

Anna collapsed against him, trying to regain her breath. Oh man, this felt so wonderful. She regretted not doing this earlier. He just felt so amazing. Anna knew that this was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life, together with Callen, doing this as much as they wanted.

Once they had both had some energy again Anna lifted her head up and looked into Callen's eyes. They were even more passionate and bluer after making love. She could easily lose herself in those eyes.

"Merry Christmas Callen," Anna told him in a passionate voice.

Callen looked her in the eye and cupped her face. "Merry Christmas Anna."

Anna kissed Callen before she snuggled against his chest. Callen put his arms around her and just enjoyed having her near him.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you know where I lived?" Callen asked.

"I watched you from afar. I first went by your house but I realized you didn't live there anymore. So I went to the office and I followed you home from there."

"I never saw you."

"I'm that good," Anna joked.

Callen couldn't help but smile. He wondered how a seasoned agent as him didn't spot her, but then again Anna knew how they worked so she knew what would stick out to Callen.

"I'm really glad you're here again," Callen admitted.

"Me too, I really missed you. I really pained me to stay away from you."

"It's all over, you're back here now and I'm not letting go of you ever again."

"But what about everything that had happened with me being in prison," Anna asked as she sat up and looked at Callen.

"We'll figure something out. The team figured out a way to help me after a plan we had made in two thousand twelve. So we'll figure something out. I'm sure Hetty can help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Callen turned them around so Anna was lying on her back and he was hovering over her. "Whatever happens, I'm not letting you go again. But enough shop talk now, I think you said that I could have my with you," Callen spoke with a smirk.

"I think I did," Anna smiled up to him, excited to make love to him again.

Callen kissed her again as his hands went to roam over her body. His right hand went to explore between her legs as he kissed his way down her chest. Anna couldn't think straight as Callen started pleasuring her. Their earlier love making was amazing but the way Callen made her feel right now was even better. She was moaning so loudly as Callen pleasured her. This felt so right, like they were made for each other. Anna was writhing in the bed beneath Callen but to her disappointment Callen stopped pleasuring her when she was almost there. She didn't have time to say anything because Callen kissed her and he was moving inside of her. Anna moaned against his lips as Callen moved inside of her. Where they were going hard and fast earlier this time was more passionate and slow. But it still felt so good. Anna's hands clawed in Callen's back, leaving marks there. But Callen couldn't care less, he was making love to the woman he loved and who was back in his life. Since Anna was still on her high from the way Callen pleasured her earlier, it didn't take long for her to reach her peak. Callen kept moving throughout her peak. When he was sure she was starting to come down he moved in a little deeper and sped up a bit.

"Ooh god!" Anna screamed.

Anna wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him even closer. When she was on top it felt good but this just felt amazing. Callen's hands joined in as he sped up even more. Ooh yes this felt so amazing. He could never get enough of making love to her. Callen wrapped his arms around her to bring her even closer and he moved faster than before. They were both so very close. Anna's hands flew this his upper arms and clawed her fingers down and her toes curled as she reached yet another peak, together with Callen this time. Callen collapsed down on her, almost crushing her into the matrass, but Anna didn't mind. She loved feeling him so close to her.

"I should've come back sooner," Anna joked once they had both regained some breath.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're here now."

"Me too."

Callen rolled off of her and Anna followed him a bit. She lay on her side and laid her down on his chest and curled her leg around his.

"I love you Anna," Callen told her in a passionate voice.

"I love you too Callen."

"You know, this is the best Christmas gift ever," Callen told her.

"Yes it really is."

"I wasn't really looking forward to the holidays, but they've gotten a lot better right now."

"Yes they have."

"Thank you for coming back."

"You're welcome. So what have I missed?"

Callen filled her in what had happened while she was away. It surprised him how much at ease he felt with her. He was so glad to have her back in his life again. It would be a beautiful Christmas, he was sure about it and he was already looking forward to the next one.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it. I really want to see Callanna back on the screen. Happy holidays. **


End file.
